goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Doc McStuffins misbehaves at Carrie Fisher's funeral/Jumpscared by Laffo the Clown
Summary: Lana from Hyrule Warriors is devastated when she heard from Billy the Blue Ranger in Power Rangers news about Carrie Fisher dead after she suffered a cardiac arrest. At the funeral, Lana gives out a funeral speech. Transcript: Part 1: Lana gets devastated over Carrie Fisher's death *Lana: I wonder what's on Power Ranger news? *(Lana turns on the TV and it shows Billy the blue ranger sad on Power Rangers news) *Billy Cranston: Hello everyone, welcome to Power Ranger news, I'm Billy Cranston the Blue Ranger. Today, we have some bad news for all Star Wars fans. Actress Carrie Fisher, famous for her iconic portrayal of Princess Leia in the Star Wars universe has died at the age of 60 after suffering a sudden cardiac death on December 28, 2016. On a flight from London on December 23, Fisher went into a bout of cardiac arrest just 15 minutes before landing in Los Angeles. A doctor and nurse on board the flight rushed to her aid, as EMTs on the ground stormed in to carry her off. She was rushed to the hospital. She thought she was going to survive, but unfortunately, she didn't make it. Today this will be the saddest day for all Star Wars fans around the world. *(Lana then became devastated as she cried in Star Butterfly's voice. Reiko Shiratori and Kohtaro Minami rushed into her room) *Reiko Shiratori: What's wrong Lana, why are you crying like Star Butterfly? *Lana: crying You will be all shocked when I tell all of you this! Carrie Fisher, who is famous for her iconic portrayal of Princess Leia in the Star Wars universe has died at the age of 60 after suffering a sudden cardiac death on December 28, 2016! *(Kohtaro Minami and Reiko Shiratori then became shocked as the Dramatic Chipmunk tune plays loudly) *Kohtaro Minami: Oh gosh, that's too bad. Come here then Lana. *(Lana walks over to Kohtaro Minami came over and threw her arms around him, sobbing into his chest. *Kohtaro Minami: There, there, Lana. Its okay. You're my good girl again. *Lana: R-Really father? *Kohtaro Minami: Yes. You're daddy's little girl again. *Reiko Shiratori: I'll go call Takumi and Leo and tell them what happen to Carrie Fisher while you go drop off your daughter to The Lakeside Church to attend Carrie Fisher's funeral. Part 2: Doc Mcstuffins misbehaves at Carrie Fisher's funeral *Takumi: Doc Mcstuffins, we have very bad news! We got the phone call from Reiko Shiratori about Carrie Fisher, the famous for her iconic portrayal of Princess Leia in the Star Wars universe has died at the age of 60 on December 28, 2016. So we are going to her funeral. *Leo: So you better behave. If not, you will be grounded for double humanity. *Doc Mcstuffins: * * * Category:Grounded Videos by Elephant012 Category:Doc McStuffins' grounded days Category:X misbehaves at X's funeral Category:Monster nail makeover videos Category:Monster tickling videos Category:Bedtime foot massage videos Category:Fire Emblem show Category:Kamen Rider Black RX Show Category:Series based on The Legend Of Zelda Category:Tickling videos